Joyful Sunlight
by Ethany
Summary: People either pitied or looked down upon her because of her disability. But Hinata remained a good hearted and kind person who could bring even the lonliest broken person,joy. AU
1. Chapter 1

"It's a girl!" The doctor chimed as she handed the baby to its mother. Hanna looked at the girl with love in her eyes. She gently coaxed the blanket back so she could see her baby's face and tenderly caressed her cheek. The doctors left the room, praising on about how smoothly the pregnancy went.

With the mother and daughter alone, the only sounds in the room that could be heard were the soft gurgling noises the baby made. The sun began to rise into the horizon, enveloping the once darkened skies with its golden smolder.

A few moments passed that Hanna spent gazing at her daughter, who still had not opened her eyes yet. But once the Sun light washed in through the hospital room and onto the baby's face. The girl gradually opened her eyes. Hanna could have cried at what she saw. Her precious child did not have pupils, the baby's eyes were unfocused. A few tears glided down Hanna's cheek. But despite that, the young mother smiled softly as she looked into her daughters unseeing eyes.

" My name is Hanna Hyuga… and I am your mother." She said.

The baby quirked its head to the sound of the voice and looked up with the curiosity that only a baby could have.

" I know that someday you will bring someone a great deal of happiness. She softly said. " I will name you Hinata because your eyes awaken with the sun.

Hinata started to whimper for all she could see was black. It scared the girl and made her fidget in her mothers arms.

"Shush…the mother gently coaxed. " It's all right, I will protect you as long as I walk among this earth.

" Hanna." Hiashi said as he walked up to his wife looking at the baby he yelled. " It's blind!"

" I know." Hanna mumbled.

" How will she be able to lead Hyuga Corporations if she is handicapped?" Hiashi demanded.

"Do not speak ill of our daughter. Hanna accused. "She will be a strong woman when she is older, and I know she will be able to overcome her blindness."

Hiashi glared at the baby before speaking. " Someone so weak could not, and will not uphold what the Hyuga's have set out for. And with that final statement Hiashi walked out the door. Hanna sighed sadly as she looked upon her daughters delicate face.

" I'm sorry Hinata."

Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys before you skip this and continue on to the story I have something to say. My little sister found the first chapter of my story and decided to finish the rest by typing up her own chapters. The second CH. Was not written by me and I have erased it and left the remaining chapter that I have written on here. Thank you for listening.**

_~O~_

" _**I'm sorry for the interuption, but I need Naruto Uzumaki in the office now"**_

The aforementioned boy stood up from his desk. His uniform wrinkling with the effort. He silently left the room and ignored the heated glares from his classmates as he walked down the leaden hallways. " _I_ _Wonder what they pinned on me this time." _He silently mused. Once he reached the glossy wooden door of the principals office. He opened it and plastered on his fake smile as he grinned at the principal.

" What'd I do this time Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked, obnoxiously. The elder woman grit her teeth and swallowed the storm of insults she was ready to whip at the younger boy. Vowing to remain professional.

" Your not in trouble Naruto. I've just brought you here to ask a favor of you."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow curiously. " Eh, whadya want me to do?"

Th blonde woman cleared her throat. " There's a new girl who will be attending this school next week, and I want you to be the one to show her around."

"_Finally something to prove my worth"_ "The blonde boy grinned. " Sure, I'll do it!"

" There's more to it." She trailed off."

" What is it?"

" She's a Hyuga."

Naruto sucked in a breath. " Not only is she a Hyuga." She continued. "But she is also legally blind."

Naruto allowed his true insecurities to be seen, shifting nervously. Tsunade stared harshly at the boy, daring him to refuse her request. Until finally, albeit nervously, he answered. "Listen Baa-Chan, are you sure I'm the right person to be doing this kind of thing?" Tsunade smirked.

" Not only are you more than qualified, she answered. But you have attended this school for most of your life, you know this school up and down, I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

" Yeah but... What about her family?"

Tsunade frowned. " Are you afraid about what they'll say?"

" You know who my father is, he and the Hyuga didn't exactly get along when he was still alive." He answered harshly.

Tsunade pursed her lips " Maybe this is just what we need to prove to everyone, including the Hyuga, that you are not like your father."

" Are you kidding me?" Naruto burst out. " We look almost identical. He gestured to his face. " All everybody seems to see is _his_ face whenever they look at me!"

" Calm down Uzumaki." Her tone left no room for argument" I thought you wanted to prove to everyone that you are your own person."

" I never said I wasn't going to do it." He turned around then, his head facing the floor. " I just have a bad feeling that something horrible is gonna happen because of this."

" Stop being so over dramatic." She rolled her eyes. " Just make sure you treat her nicely and have patience. She smirked "I know how much you like to rush into things."

Naruto turned around to face her " Don't worry Baa-Chan, I'll try my best.".

_~O~_

"Get up Hinata." Hiashi yelled loudly from the hallway. Groggily but determinedly, the opal eyed girl opened her eyes and was greeted with darkness. Yawning and stretching her unused limbs, the girl stepped out of bed and counted the steps it took for her to get to her vanity mirror. At the exact same moment the maid walked into the small room as well, and smiled gently at Hinata.

" Good morning Hinata- Sama." Came Tenten's soothing voice."

Hinata jumped at the sound of her voice, but smiled nonetheless. " Good morning" She blushed. Letting the brown eyed girl strip her of her clothes.

" Tenten?" Hinata asked as the maid started to dress her in her blouse and skirt.

" Yes Hinata-Sama." The brunette answered, absentmindedly tying the ribbon on her blouse.

" How do you manage to dress both of us, and still have time to attend school early?"

Tenten laughed. " Practice." Once she was done adjusting her shirt, Tenten tapped Hinata on the shoulder in her silent way of telling the blind girl that she was done."

"Arigato Tenten-San, I'm sure you did a great job."

" Your welcome Hinata-Sama." Tenten smiled and lead Hinata downstairs.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Tenten turned to Hinata." Are you hungry?" Hinata shook her head. " Surprisingly, no." she timidly answered.

" Well, let me go downstairs and get dressed, so your cousin can take us to school."

Hinata nodded and waited patiently by the stairway. After a few minutes, Hinata felt a cold presence behind her.

" Where's your maid?" Asked a chillingly cold voice. Hinata turned around to the sound and tried to keep calm. " She is getting dressed for school Neji-Nisan."

" Did someone say my name?" Tenten asked hopping up and down on one foot as she tried to put on her slipper while still standing up. A difficult task indeed.

Neji stiffened " I'll wait for both of you in the car." He stated monotonously as he walked out of the room.

Tenten laughed, trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere Neji had left them with when he abruptly walked out the door. Once she finished getting both her shoes on. She grabbed Hinatas upper arm and lead her outside.

" It's pretty nice out, Ne Hinata-Sama?"

Hinata nodded. " Basking in the feel of the sunlight warming her delicate face. " I love spring." Hinata softly mused. Closing her eyes in delight."

Tenten mhmed in agreement as they settled themselves in the car.

The car ride was pleasantly quiet. But the silence was starting to make Hinata nervous.

" Something wrong Hinata-Sama?" Tenten asked, noticing her arched eyebrows.

Hinata turned to her direction and smiled slightly" Nothing's wrong. I-I'm just a little nervous."

" Don't worry, just be yourself and everything will be fine." The brunette winked and lightly slapped her on the arm.

" A-Arigato." Hinata sighed, feeling a little better.

Once the school came into view. Tenten unbuckled Hinatas seat belt and looked out the window. She hoped she could introduce Hinata to some of her friends. Since she was in a higher grade than Hinata, they wouldn't exactly be able see each other often.

" Get out." Neji stated coldly. As he parked his white Mercedes into the driveway.

Tenten bit her tongue to stop herself from lashing out on that arrogant asshole._ Who the hell does he think he is?_

_The Hyuga Prodigy..._

" Tenten growled despite herself and walked out of the car with Hinata in tow.

" W-where are we going?" Hinata asked, trying to keep up with Ten Ten's fast pace.

As if sensing her friends discomfort, The brunette slowed down a little and answered her question.

" Since I'm in a higher grade than you and can't take you to all your classes, I'm taking you to the principals office so you can meet your guide."

Hinata nodded, and tried to drown out all the loud voices of the people in the hallway. Tenten warned Hinata that they were almost there and the pale girl suddenly grew nervous, she wondered what her guide would be like and she hoped they wouldn't be angry with her for having to lug her around everywhere.

" Hello Tsunade-Sama." Tenten greeted politely." Hinata gasped. Had the gotten there already?

Tsunade bowed her head in acknowledgment and Hinata felt the woman's gaze on her.

" Thank you for bringing Hinata all the way here." The woman said in a relaxed tone. " Please come into my office." Tenten nodded, gently pushing Hinata inside the room, and rushing off to her first hour class.

The room Hinata noticed, was cool, probably air-conditioned, and smelled nice. Hinata didn't know if their were any seats in the office so she simply stood where she was.

Tsunade chuckled. " Take 7 steps to your right and feel around for the couch."

Hinata nodded, and did as she was told, deftly taking a seat on the plush couch.

" Just let me pull your guide from class so you can meet him okay?"

Hinata nodded as she nervously tugged on a piece of her hair.

_~O~_

_**Naruto Uzumaki Please come to the Office, Naruto Uzumaki Please come to the office. Thank you.**_

Naruto grumbled under his breath. The effects of sleeping late last night taking a toll on his mood.

" _That deviant's been sent to the office again."_

_I wonder what that fucker did this time.'_

_Probably beat up some guy for looking at him funny. His father would be proud._

The blonde boy ignored those horrid words, and walked out of the classroom.

Naruto wasn't affected by what people said about him anymore. Sure he would've been discouraged had he heard them four years ago But now everything was different.

When he had first started going to this school, the abuse was constant. When he was 12 and eager to make new friends all of his attempts had been brought down. Instead of making friends, he made enemies. At one point in his life, he was scared to even walk down the halls alone, in case someone jumped him. He remembered a group of boys that despised the ground that he walked upon. They would torment him day in and day out. The physical bruises were gone but the mental ones remained.

Now at sixteen, he was mentally and physically stronger. Nobody dared to physically harm him, but the students would still ridicule him since he didn't believe in hurting people unless absolutely necessary

Natuto sighed as he let himself inside the office. He smiled slightly at Tsunade. He wasn't going to lie, He was nervous about what would occur from doing this. He just hoped that the girl wasn't cold and emotionless like most people from her family were.

" Hello Naruto, please take a seat." Tsunade stated politely. Naruto obeyed and as soon as he sat next to the girl, his nose was assaulted by an innocently sweet smell. He turned to look at her and noticed that she was looking,_ or at least trying_ to look at him as well. He grinned and introduced himself.

" Hey I'm Naruto!" He stated loudly." She jumped at the sound of his voice until she regained her composure and smiled slightly. Showing him that she had dimples. "_Cute" _He thought.

"Naruto, she's blind not deaf!" Tsunade shouted, irritated. " This is Hinata Hyuga."

" K-Konichiwa." She uttered shyly."

" I've assigned both of you to the same classes. So I want you to make sure she gets their safely." Tsunade commanded."

Naruto waved her off. " Yeah Yeah, I'll make sure she's safe Baa-Chan."

" You better. Now get out of my office before you make Hinata late to her second class of the day."

" Hey! Don't you care if I'm late?"

" Not really."

Hinata tried not to giggle.

Alright. Naruto Sighed. " Come here Hinata." She followed the sound of his voice and slowly walked towards him. _I just hope I don't trip on something and make a fool out of myself_

But her hopeful thought flew out the window once she bumped into a hard chest. She peered up with unfocused eyes and an embarrassed flush on her face. " G-Gomen." she apologized

" It's okay, Naruto spoke softly. He wasn't use to people apologizing to him. People usually demanded apologizes from him. " Here." He said grabbing her small hand and leading her out the door.

Naruto lead her down the crowded hallways. He didn't bother starting a conversations with her, He figured that once she knew who he was, she'd start treating him like everyone else. _- No use in getting my hopes up at finally making a new friend.-_

The blonde boy looked down at the girl he was walking alongside with and smiled at her. She definitely looked like she was contemplating something. Naruto nudged her. " Oi What's wrong?"

" I-I hope your not angry about having to be my guide Naruto-Kun, I must be such a burden to you" She confessed guiltily.

Narutos eyes widened as he digested her words. Who exactly was this girl? Definitely not the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

" Naruto-Kun eh? I like that." He grinned

Hinata blushed. " I-I h-hope your alright with me c-c-call-ing you th-that."

" Naw... It sounds... nice."

Hinata blushed.

After walking and talking for what seemed like hours, Naruto finally lead them both to their English class.

" We're here." Naruto softly whispered in her ear. Hinata felt chills running down her spine, and she didn't know why. She felt Naruto Lead her inside and she could hear a number of voices in the room, telling her that they weren't alone.

" Ne, Hinata-Chan, where do you prefer to sit?" He asked. Never letting go of her arm.

" Th-The back." Hinata answered softly. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her. " Really? You seem like the type of girl who prefers to sit in the front."

" It's usually quiet in the back, and I can get my work done." Hinata blushed releasing her arm from his hold. Naruto blushed as well realizing that he never let go of the soft appendage. "Gomen." He stated sheepishly

Hinata smiled in his direction. " It's okay, I didn't mind, It's just that my arm was getting sore from being in that position for so long."

Naruto smiled softly at her and led her to a back seat that was conveniently close to his. He helped her get into her chair and he set her stuff on her desk.

" If you need any help just ask." Naruto smiled. Hinata nodded and started unpacking her stuff. When the lavender eyed girl heard him leave her side, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She didn't understand why she was so nervous around him. Perhaps it was his soothing yet masculine voice, or the way he smelled of summer and rain. Or maybe it was the way he acted so cheerful, yet uncertain when he was around her. _"He makes me feel happy."_ Hinata thought mirthfully.

" Okay class, the teacher droned as she set down her briefcase and stood in front of the room. " We're going to be reading Romeo and Juliet this semester and I want someone to help me pass out the books.

"I'll be glad to do it." A deathly pale boy with obsidian hair offered.

" Thank you." The teacher smiled and Started to pass some of the books out herself, Sai followed soon after and smiled at everyone he passed a book to.

" Once he reached Hinata, he stared at her longer than a normal person should, and looked deeply into her pupil-es eyes. " Hey! What's up with your eyes!" Sai asked out of the blue. " Hinata looked down insecurely and twiddled her fingers. " I-I-I am blind, so my eyes may be a little different than yours."

Everyone gasped and turned to look at her from their seats. Naruto glared heatedly at Sai. Griping his desk to stop himself from hurting someone.

" Oh! Well If your blind then how can you read this?" He curiously asked."

Hinata smiled at him and took out her copy of Romeo and Juliet she was told to bring for this class. She opened the book and showed it to him " I read in bail,each of these little dots represent letters and when I put them together they represent a word.

" Sai looked at her dumbly for a second then scoffed. " Your weird!" Everyone began to laugh. But Hinata smiled despite the situation. " W-what's so weird about me? There are lot of people in the world who are blind."

Everyone stopped laughing. They didn't expect her to talk back nor did they notice their English teacher smirking. But Sai kept that odd grin on his face. " Okay Weirdo." He said going back to his seat.

Hinata shook her head and folded her hands in her lap. She didn't notice the tender look a certain blonde gave her.

" Okay lets get back on topic." The red eyed teacher chimed."

After reading and discussing the prologue of Romeo and Juliet which took up 35 minutes of their class time. Kurenai thought she'd be generous today and give them the rest of the class time to talk or finish missing work.

Naruto lounged down in his desk. Usually If he didn't have any missing work he would just put his head down and try to catch up on some sleep. But looking at Hinata, he thought he'd try to talk to her.

" Hinata." Naruto called her as he leaned on his desk. He saw her gasp and look his way.

" W-What is it Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

" Since I'm your guide and all, I think I should know more about you."

Hinata smiled pushing a few strands of dark hair behind her ear, missing the way Naruto' eyes followed the movement. " W-Well I'm 15 and I am going to turn 16 in a few months.

" That's cool, I turned 16 back in August."

The opal eyed girl nodded and continued. " Um...I like to dance, bake, and read. I-I guess there's nothing really interesting about me..." She trailed off.

Naruto frowned. " You seem, like a pretty interesting girl to me." Naruto replied thoughtfully.

Hinata bit her lip. " The depth of his words encouraging. " Arigato- Naruto-Kun."

He smiled. He seemed to be smiling a lot when he was around her.

" Ne, Hinata-Chan, do you want to be-"

But his question was cut of by the sound of the bell. The students in the classroom ran like lightning bolts and headed out the door. Naruto begrudgingly lifted himself from his desk and gently pulled Hinata out of her seat. " It's time to go Hinata-Chan." Naruto chuckled when she wouldn't let herself be lifted up.

A-Ano But I have to gather my things first!" Naruto grinned at her and quickly helped her put her things into her back-pack.

" Now Your ready," Naruto smirked when Hinata allowed herself to be carried away.

~O~

**I do not own Naruto.**


End file.
